Dunkle Schatten
by Mahalove
Summary: Als ein junges Mädchen in der Nacht angegriffen wird, soll sich ihr ganzes Leben verändern, denn ihre Retter sind ganz anders als alles was sie zuvor kannte.
1. Wie alles begann

Summary: Als ein junges Mädchen in der Nacht angegriffen wird, soll sich ihr ganzes Leben verändern, denn ihre Retter sind ganz anders als alles was sie zuvor kannte.

* * *

„Hey Charlie, man sieht sich Morgen!" rief die junge Studentin ihrer Kollegin zu. Sie lächelte sanft als Charlie nur kurz den Kopf hob und sie mit der Hand abwinkte.

„Es wird immer früher dunkel draußen, pass auf dass dir nichts passiert, schließlich hast du morgen Abend auch noch eine Schicht!"

Jenny lachte der Brünetten hinter dem Herd zu. „Kein Problem! Ich werde wie immer pünktlich um acht Uhr zur Stelle sein!"

Sie drehte sich um, knöpfte ihren Trenchcoat zu und verließ dass kleine Café, in dem sie während ihres Studiums ihr Geld verdiente.

Ein kalter Windhauch wehte ihr um die Nase und sie seufzte laut, bevor sie die Strasse entlang ging.

Sie hatte vor einem Jahr entschieden nach New York zu gehen und dort zu studieren. Nein, ihre Eltern waren davon gar nicht begeistert. Sie wäre noch zu jung, hieß es und könne sich nicht alleine versorgen. Nun, nach einem Jahr hatte sie bewiesen, sie konnte für sich selbst sorgen und sie liebte diese Stadt. Ganz am Anfang ihres Studiums hatte sie Probleme gehabt. Sie brauchte einige Zeit um sich in Amerika einzuleben, denn ursprünglich war sie eine deutsche Staatsbürgerin. Erst am vorigen Abend hatte sie mit ihrer Mutter in Deutschland gesprochen und diese war über ihren starken amerikanischen Akzent entsetzt. „Mum," hatte Jenny gesagt, während sie an dem Kabel des Hörers spielte, „...ich rede kein einziges Wort deutsch hier, ich kann nichts dafür. Immerhin verstehst du mich doch noch!" Sie lächelte darüber, denn erst als ihre Mutter sie darauf ansprach bemerkte sie, wie gut sie sich eingegliedert hatte.

Vor ihr lag der Park, den sie jeden Abend nach ihrer Schicht durchqueren musste. Natürlich hatte sie manchmal Angst, dass sie überfallen werden könnte, doch im Notfall würde sie das Pfefferspray in ihrer Handtasche herausnehmen, das sie fest umklammert hielt.

Die Blätter in den Bäumen raschelten, während der Wind durch sie hindurch strich. Jenny fröstelte es jedes Mal bei diesem Geräusch.

„Gruselig!" flüsterte sie und lief etwas schneller. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er Weg immer dunkler wurde und irgendwie kam es ihr vor, als würden ihre dunkle Schatten folgen. Sie schluckte und ihre Hand umschloss sich noch enger um das Spray in ihrer Tasche.

Sie spürte wie fremde Augen sie verfolgten und sah sich unsicher um. Ihre Hände wurden vor Nervosität und Angst feucht und sie spürte, wie das Spray allmählich aus ihrer Hand rutschte umso fester sie zugriff.

„Ganz alleine?"

Jenny zuckte herum und sah im Dunkeln die Umrisse eines sehr kräftig gebauten Mannes.

„Ich...!"

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Jennys Hals wurde trocken und sie stotterte. „Ich...ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück als er auf sie zuging und nach ihr griff.

„Du solltest dich nicht alleine in der Nacht herum treiben! Wer weiß wen du alles triffst!" Jenny konnte hören wie er sich über sie lustig machte.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an!" Sie stolperte rückwärts und versuchte dem Mann auszuweichen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" fauchte er und riss sie am Arm zu sich.

„ICH SAGTE, LASSEN SIE MICH IN RUHE!" schrie sie und ihre Finger schlossen sich um die Dose in ihrer Tasche. Im nächsten Moment holte sie, das Pfefferspray heraus und zielte auf sein Gesicht, doch der Mann war wesentlich schneller und stärker. Sie spürte einen harten Schlag und ließ das Pfefferspray fallen.

„Versuch das ja nicht noch einmal!" Jenny konnte aus seiner Stimme hören wie gereizt er war und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment grob zu Boden gestoßen.

Nun schrie das junge Mädchen aus Leibeskräften, aus Hoffnung es könnte um die Zeit vielleicht noch jemand im Park sein, der ihr helfen würde.

„Halt dein verdammtes Mundwerk!" Sie spürte wie er seine große Hand auf ihren Mund presste um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sie wandte sich unter dem Gewicht des Mannes hin und her, doch es war aussichtslos, er war stärker als sie.

Langsam wurde sie ruhiger, sie war sich bewusst, dass sie nichts tun konnte und versuchte etwas Luft durch die Nase zu bekommen.

„Ah, endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?"

Sie starrte nur in das dunkle Gesicht über sich und schloss schließlich die Augen. Denk an etwas anderes, versuchte sie sich davon abzulenken, als sie spürte wie er ihren Mantel aufriss und sich sicher war, dass er sich gleich an ihr vergehen würde.

Doch in diesem Moment hörte sie einen dumpfen Schlag, der Mann über ihr kippte zur Seite. Sofort rutschte sie rückwärts und rappelte sich taumelnd auf.

Da war ein anderer Schatten, und noch einer, ihre Augen flackerten ängstlich.

„Du verdammtes Schwein!" hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme und darauf folgte wieder ein harter Schlag.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Raph! Du bringst ihn noch um!"

Jenny versuchte ihren Mantel wieder zu schließen, doch die Knöpfe waren abgerissen und sie starrte nur zitternd auf die zwei Gestalten, die den Mann angegriffen hatten.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat es nicht anders verdient!"

„RAPH! Was ist hier los?"

Jenny stolperte wieder ein paar Schritte rückwärts, aus dem Dunkeln kamen nun noch zwei andere Gestalten.

„Raph, verdammt noch mal, was soll das?"

„Er wollte sie vergewaltigen, Leo! Dieser Dreckskerl...!" er verstummte und Jenny konnte die Aggressionen in seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Du musst ihn ja nicht gleich umbringen!"

Das Mädchen starrte in die Richtung, in der die vier Gestalten vor dem am Boden liegenden Mann standen.

„Raph, es ist jetzt genug!" sagte wieder die ruhige männliche Stimme. „Wir waren ja noch früh genug hier!"

„Wo ist denn das Mädchen?" fragte die Gestalt, die als letztes hinzugekommen war.

Jenny fühlte wie die vier Gestalten zu ihr hinüber blickten. Wieder taumelte sie etwas rückwärts und stieß mit den Fuß gegen die Spraydose, die der Mann ihr aus der Hand geschlagen hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Eine der Gestalten kam auf sie zu.

„Ich...ich...ich denke schon!" stotterte sie, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde es dunkel vor ihren Augen und sie kippte zur Seite.

„Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren!" die fremde Gestalt war zu ihr gesprungen und hatte sie aufgefangen. „Leo, was sollen wir jetzt tun!"

Die anderen Gestalten kamen näher.

„Wir könnten sie mitnehmen!" schlug der Jüngste der vier fröhlich vor.

„Wir können sie nicht einfach mit in die Kanalisation nehmen!" entgegnete der, den sie Leo nannten.

„Ach, was willst du dann tun?" Raph trat an seinen Bruder heran. „Willst du sie einfach hier liegen lassen?"

Leo sah zu seinen Bruder. „Das können wir wohl auch nicht!"

„Also abgemacht!" rief der jüngste aus. „Wir nehmen sie mit!"

* * *

Ich würde mich über eure Meinungen freuen... So PLZ REVIEW! 


	2. Gefahr?

**Gefahr?**

„Hey, sie wacht auf!"

Nur ganz langsam drangen diese Worte zu Jenny durch. Hatte sie nur schlecht geträumt? Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie spürte, dass jemand sie ansah.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und nahm noch etwas verschwommen ein paar Schatten wahr, die genau vor ihr standen und sie betrachteten.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Jenny rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte, dann blickte sie in ein grünes ganz und gar nicht menschliches Gesicht. Sie schrie schrill auf und wollte nach hinten rutschen. Doch ihr Rücken stieß an die Polsterung des Sofas und sie blieb dort panisch sitzen. Ihre Hände in die Decke gekrallt und mit panischen Blick sah sie nun in die Runde.

„Uhm...du brauchst keine Angst haben!" begann die übergroße Schildkröte mit einer orangenen Maske. „Ich heiße Michelangelo! Wie heißt du?"

Jenny sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was sie antworten sollte.

„Du wurdest angegriffen!" Leo schob Mikey zur Seite und Jennys Augen hafteten nun an der Schildkröte, mit der blauen Maske. „Meine Brüder," er zeigte zu einer sanft lächelnden und lila maskierten Schildkröte, „Donatello und...!" Jennys Blick glitt zu der rot maskierten Schildkröte, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt und sie etwas argwöhnisch betrachtete, „Raphael, haben deinen Angreifer gestoppt."

„Was Leo sagen will ist, dass wir dich gerettet haben und du nicht der Annahme sein musst, wir könnten dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzen!" Jenny sah zu der lila maskierten Schildkröte auf, die ihr Bruder Leo, Donatello genannt hatte.

„Ich... mein Name ist Jennifer!" stotterte sie nun, ihre Hände waren zwar nicht mehr so verkrampft, doch ihre Augen sahen noch immer ängstlich von einer Schildkröten zur nächsten. „Ihr habt mich...also gerettet!"

„Genau, du hast es erfasst, Jenny!"

Jenny sah erstaunt zu Mikey, der sie sofort bei ihrem Spitznamen gerufen hatte.

„Was hast du eigentlich mitten in der Nacht dort gesucht?" Raph sah sie immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als würde er sich nicht sicher sein, ob man ihr vertrauen könnte.

„Ich...ich wollte nach Hause gehen!" Jenny spürte wie sie wieder anfing zu zittern.

„Ach und da geht man durch einen dunklen Park! Du hättest auch einen Bus nehmen können oder durch die befahrenen Strassen laufen können, aber du entscheidest dich also durch den Park zu gehen!"

„Ich...!"

„Raph es reicht jetzt!" fuhr in Donatello an.

„Ich stimme ja nicht mit Raph und seiner Art überein, doch in gewisser Weise hat er recht!" Donatello blickte zu Leonardo, der nachdenklich Jenny betrachtete.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass sie nur den Angriff vorgespielt hatten. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie Raphael April nach Hause gebracht hatte? Er wurde von einem Foot-ninja verfolgt!"

„Es hat uns niemand verfolgt!" entgegnete Donatello.

„Meine Söhne!"

Die vier Schildkröten schraken herum und auch Jenny sah nun mit wachsender Neugierde den Neuankömmling entgegen, doch zugleich erschrak sie heftig, als eine Ratte sich den Weg durch die vier Schildkröten bannte.

„Sie sind also das junge Fräulein, dass meine Söhne gerettet haben!"

Jenny sagte nichts, selbst ihr Zittern hatte aufgehört, sie war zu überrascht als eine andere Regung außer die Überraschung in ihren Augen zu zeigen.

„Meister Splinter, sie wurde von einem Mann angegriffen!" sagte Leonardo.

„Er wollte sie vergewaltigen!" fügte Donatello leise hinzu.

Die Ratte achtete nicht auf die vier Schildkröten, die unmöglich die Söhne von der Ratte sein konnten. Jenny schloss endlich wieder ihren Mund und spürte eine Ruhe von der Ratte ausgehen, die sie langsam wieder entspannen ließ.

„Ich hoffe sie wurden nicht verletzt?" fragte die Ratte fürsorglich.

Jenny ließ die Hände in ihren Schoß sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ... sie... die vier... haben mich noch rechtzeitig erreicht."

Die Ratte nickte. „Holt ein Glas Wasser für das Fräulein!"

Michelangelo drehte sich sofort um und machte sich auf den Weg Jenny ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen.

„Sie fragen sich sicher wie wir so geworden sind, mein Kind!"

Jenny nickte sachte und griff zögernd nach dem Glas Wasser, das ihr Michelangelo entgegenhielt. Die Ratte lächelte und ließ ihren Blick über die vier Schildkröten schweifen.

„Vor etwa 20 Jahren...!" begann die Ratte zu erzählen und Jennys Augen hafteten an seinen Lippen. So unglaubwürdig diese Geschichte auch klang, es war die einzigste Erklärung, wie es zu einer übergroßen mutierten Ratte und vier mutierten Schildkröten kommen konnte.

„Das heisst... dieses... uhm...!"

„Ooze!" half ihr Donatello.

Jenny versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch sie versagte kläglich. „Dieses Ooze hat euch alle also mutieren lassen? Das... das ist wirklich erstaunlich!"

„Du kommst nicht von hier Süße, oder?"

Jenny blinzelte Michelangelo verwirrt an. Sie wollte etwas dazu sagen, dass er sie Süße nannte, doch sie ging lieber nicht drauf ein. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Dein Akzent, du hast einen leichten Akzent!" Michelangelo grinste breit. „Aber das hört sich wirklich süß an!"

Raphael rollte mit den Augen. „Yo, Mikey, hör auf mit ihr zu flirten und sie so anzugrinsen, sonst bekommt sie nur wieder Angst!"

„Meine Söhne!" Die Ratte hob eine Hand. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Söhne! Wir haben nicht oft Besuch hier unten, besonders keinen weiblichen!" Jenny konnte einen leichten amüsierten Ton aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Etwas ängstlich sah sie zu den vier grünen mutierten Schildkröten auf. „Ich... ich sollte besser gehen! Ich muss zur Uni morgen früh!"

„Da wird es leider ein Problem geben!"

Jenny drehte sich zu Leonardo um. „Ein...Problem?"

„Haben sie keine Angst mein Kind!" Die Ratte legte seine langgliedrige Hand auf die Ihre. „Allerdings müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein. Wir sorgen uns nicht nur um uns, auch ihre Sicherheit könnte auf den Spiel stehen, sollte unser Feind mitbekommen, dass sie uns kennen!"

„Feind?" rief Jenny etwas zu hoch aus.

„Sensei, sie machen ihr Angst!" Donatello bemerkte wie das junge Mädchen ihren Blick nun nicht mehr von den Waffen der vier wenden konnte. „Jennifer, du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor uns zu haben!"

„Ja, wir sind die Guten!" stimmte Michelangelo fröhlich zu. „Wir haben dich schließlich auch gerettet!"

„Das Thema hatten wir schon!" raunte Raphael etwas zu genervt.

„Ich bin nur eine Studentin!" Jenny schluckte. „Was soll ich groß tun? Ich bin ja nicht mal in der Lage gewesen mir einen Kerl vom Leib zu halten!"

„Miss, bitte beruhigen sie sich!"

Jenny, die aufgesprungen war, ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa nieder. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Hätte sie vielleicht besser in Deutschland bleiben sollen? Wurde sie nun in einen Krieg hineingerissen? Einen Krieg zwischen Mutanten, von denen auf der Erde niemand etwas wusste?

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" Es war wieder die sanfte Stimme von Donatello, der sie aus ihren Gedanken aufweckte. „Was unser Meister sagen möchte ist, dass es sein könnte, dass unser Feind dich gegen uns ausspielen würde. Wir haben leider nicht viele Freunde, und die, die wir haben, die schweben leider immer in Gefahr!"

Jenny konnte einen traurigen Ton in seiner Stimme hören. „Tut mir Leid!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür!" Michelangelo setzte sich neben ihr auf das Sofa. „wir haben zwar wenig Freunde, aber sehr gute!"

„Du sagst es!" stimmte Raphael ihm zu.

„Wer ist euer Feind?" fragte Jenny zaghaft nach.

Die Jungs sahen zu der alten Ratte, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das können wir ihnen im jetzigen Augenblick leider noch nicht sagen. Für ihre Sicherheit ist es am besten, so wenig zu wissen wie möglich!"

Jenny nickte. „Heißt das, dass ich nie wieder nach Hause darf?"

„Nein, dass soll es nicht heißen!" sagte Donatello und warf seinem Meister einen Blick zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Jennifer!" Die Ratte erhob sich. „Es wird besser sein, das sie für die heutige Nacht hier bleiben und ruhen. Wenn die Sonne wieder aufgegangen ist, werden wir noch einmal reden!"

Jenny schluckte und sah der Ratte hinterher, bis sie hinter einer großen asiatischen Tür verschwand.

„Ich muss also wirklich hier bleiben?"

Michelangelo warf seinem Bruder Donatello einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Er wollte dieses Mädchen genauso wenig enttäuschen wie er.

„Uhm... du hast auf meine Frage immer noch nicht geantwortet!" meinte er nun und hoffte die Stimmung etwas auflockern zu können.

„Welche Frage?" Jenny legte ihre Hände in den Schoß und sah ihren Nebenmann fragend an.

„Na, woher du kommst!"

„Ich komme aus Deutschland!" antwortete ihm nun der neue Gast.

„Yo, ich wird noch mal rausgehen, Jungs!" Raphael hatte bereits eine Mütze auf den Kopf und schlüpfte in einen Trenchcoat.

„Raph, ich denke nicht, dass du ohne die Erlaubnis von Meister Splinter, jetzt noch rausgehen solltest!" warf Leonardo ein und stellte sich vor seinen Bruder.

„Und wie willst du mich davon abhalten?" Raphael sah Leonardo durch zusammengezogenen Augen an. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich und Jenny wollte lieber niemals mit ihm in einen Streit geraten.

„Ich halte dich nicht davon ab, ich appelliere nur an deinen gesunden Verstand!"

Raphael zog den Trenchcoat zu und ging einfach an Leonardo vorbei. Mit faszinierter Miene betrachtete Jenny dabei Leonardos Gesichtsausdruck, er schien gerade aus zu starren und dennoch genau zu sehen, dass Raphael hinter seinem Rücken auf den Ausgang zusteuerte.

„Hey Bruder!" Michelangelo stieß Leonardo an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine verkrampfte Art helfen wird unseren hübschen Gast zu beruhigen!"

Leonardo sah Jenny an, dann verließ er den Raum durch eine andere Tür. Jenny nahm an, dass es sich um sein Zimmer handelte.

„Mach dir nichts draus!" Donatello legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „So sind die beiden immer!"

„Ja, normal sind sie allerdings noch viel unausstehlicher!" lachte Michelangelo. „Sicher wir Morgen früh Leonardo kochen wollen, damit er Raphael bestrafen kann!"

Jenny lächelte ein wenig über diese Bemerkung. „Er ist wohl kein guter Koch?"

„Das möchtest du lieber nicht selbst herausfinden!" Michelangelo würgte und Donatello wandte sich von seinem jüngeren Bruder ab.

„Ich nehme allerdings an, dass du morgen früh noch hier sein wirst! Das tut mir wirklich leid!" fügte Donatello sofort hinzu, als er Jennys bemitleidenserregenden Blick sah. „Du kannst heute Nacht bei mir im Zimmer schlafen!"

„Uuuuuuh!" rief Michelangelo gespielt. „Du bietest ihr bereits dein Bett an?"

„Entschuldige aber mal bitte!"

Jennys Lächeln wurde nun breiter und sie zeigte ihre Zähne.

„Wow, ein Engel!" rief Michelangelo aus und Donatello gab ihn einen Schlag mit seinem Stock, den er auf den Rücken trug.

„Reiß dich zusammen Mikey!"

„Ich...ich möchte wirklich keine Umstände machen!" stotterte Jenny etwas verlegen und hoffte, dass ihr Gesicht nicht so rot war wie es sich im Moment anfühlte. „Ich habe auch keine Angst alleine nach Hause zu gehen! Das würde kein Problem sein!" Versuchte sie abermals die Jungs dazuzubekommen sie gehen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir Leid!" Donatello schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich leider nicht gehen lassen!"

„Wenn unser Sensei was entschieden hat, dann sollte man sich nicht dagegen stellen!" Michelangelo nickte.

„Da hat er mehr als genug Erfahrung gesammelt!" feixte Donatello.

Jenny seufzte und sah sich in dem Zimmer, in dem sie waren, um. „Darf ich denn wenigstens wissen wo ich bin?"

Michelangelo tauschte mit seinem Bruder einen Blick. „Uuuh... du bist unter der Erde!"

„Mikey! Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du meinen Blick richtig deuten würdest und den Mund hältst!"

„Unter der Erde?" unterbrach Jenny die beiden. „Wie kommen wir unter die Erde? Ich meine, was heißt das? Wir waren doch in New York, das hieße doch...!" Sie blinzelte und sah die Wände mit großen Augen an. „Natürlich! Wir sind in der Kanalisation!" Erfreut darüber, dass sie nun wusste wo sie war, machte sich sofort die nächste Angst in ihr breit. „Wieso habt ihr mich in die Kanalisation geschleppt?"

Donatello vermied es einen weiteren Blick mit Michelangelo zu tauschen. „Glaubst du, dass vier mutierte Schildkröten und eine mutierte Ratte, so einfach ein Apartment in einen der Hochhäuser in New York bekommen könnten? Was meinst du wie die Leute normalerweise reagieren wenn sie uns sehen!"

„Das hat sie doch bereits selbst schon herausgefunden!" lachte Michelangelo und bekam einen vernichtenden Blick von Donatello. „Uh...sorry!" nuschelte er leise.

Jenny starrte auf ihre Hände und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Doch in ihrem Kopf versuchte sie einen Plan auszuhecken, durch den sie dieses dunkle Verlies verlassen konnte. Denn, auch wenn die vier Jungs versucht hatten ihr Heim so schön und gemütlich wie möglich einzurichten, für das junge Mädchen war es wie ein unterirdisches und dunkles Verlies.

„Du solltest dich wirklich für einige Stunden hinlegen! Morgen früh sieht sicher alles besser aus!" versuchte Donatello sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit!"

Jenny nickte und stand vom Sofa auf. Sie wollte die Chance nutzen und sich etwas umsehen. „Wo ist denn dein Zimmer?" fragte sie Donatello und ließ ihren Blick über den großen Raum gleiten.

„Ich zeige es dir!" Donatello ging voraus durch den Raum und Jenny folgte ihm. Michelangelo grinste sie an und lief neben ihr her, was dazu führte, das Jenny etwas verärgert versuchte an ihm vorbei zu sehen. Michelangelo konnte nur sehen, wie sie sich neugierig umsah.

„Möchtest du eine Führung?" fragte er und Jenny blieb abrupt stehen.

„Mikey, ich weiß nicht ob das in Ordnung ist!"

„Hey, ist doch nur unser Zuhause, sie sollte schon wissen wo die Küche und das Bad ist!"

Jenny sah erwartungsvoll zu Donatello und hoffte, dass dieser seine Zustimmung gab.

„Na gut!" nickte Donatello. „Aber wehe du lässt dich von ihr dazu bringen, sie nach Hause zu bringen! Ich muss noch etwas umstellen... ein paar Erfindungen, nicht weiter gefährlich!"

Er ging auf eine Tür zu und verschwand dahinter.

„Also Süße, dann komm mal mit!"

Michelangelo zeigte ihr die Küche, das Bad, sein Zimmer und die Zimmer seiner beiden Brüder Raphael und Leonardo. Den Raum von Splinter ließ er aus. Vermutlich würde es die große Ratte nicht gutheißen, wenn sie, Jenny, zuviel von ihrer Umgebung kannte, doch sie sprach diese Gedanken lieber nicht aus.

„Hey Mikey! Wieso bist noch auf?"

Jenny drehte sich um und sah wie Raphael, gefolgt von Leonardo, das Zimmer durch eine Öffnung in der Wand betraten.

„Ich habe Jenny unser trautes Heim gezeigt!"

„Du hättest sie lieber ins Bett bringen sollen!" sagte Leonardo und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf während er den Trenchcoat auszog.

„Der Foot treibt sich wieder in der Gegend rum! Wir haben ihnen ordentlich in den Arsch getreten!" meinte Raphael zufrieden nebenher.

„Wo schläft sie?" fragte Leonardo.

„Bei Donnie!" erklärte Michelangelo und selbst er spürte, dass es besser war, seinem älteren Bruder für die heutige Nacht aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Komm mit, Süße! Du bist sicher müde!"

Jenny nickte sachte und ging mit Michelangelo auf das Zimmer zu, in dem Donatello kurze Zeit vorher verschwunden war. Wenn die anderen auch zu Bett gehen würden, dachte sie, dann könnte sie hier verschwinden.


	3. Kein Traum

:) Danke HexeLea, bin recht erstaunt, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich hierfür interessiert und es auch noch liest:freut sich:

* * *

**Kein Traum**

Allerdings stellte sich dies als viel schwerer heraus, als es ihr am Anfang erschien. Jenny lag in dem relativ großen Bett und starrte an die niedrige Decke. Donatello hatte die Nachtischlampe für sie angelassen und viele Dinge im Zimmer mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt. Sie nahm an, dass darunter seine, sogenannten Erfindungen versteckt waren.

Sie seufzte und hörte im Nebenraum noch immer Stimmen. Donatello unterhielt sich ziemlich gereizt mit seinem Bruder.

„Wir können sie nicht einfach gehen lassen, Leo!"

Jenny rollte sich auf die Seite und lauschte ihren Worten.

„Das Mädchen bedeutet Probleme!" widersprach der älteste Bruder. „Irgendetwas wird passieren! Wir müssen sie los werden!"

„Sensei hat gesagt, sie bleibt vorerst hier! Außerdem ist es gefährlich für sie, was wenn der Foot sie in unserer Nähe bemerkt? Sie würde sofort geschnappt werden."

„So ein Unsinn! April lebt doch auch noch!"

„April ist mit Casey zusammen, und die beiden sind durchaus in der Lage sich zu wehren! Aber Jennifer wirkt nicht gerade so, als würde sie sich wehren können!"

Jenny schloss die Augen. Er hatte ja recht mit dem was er sagt, aber irgendwie taten diese Worte weh.

„Ich werde nicht Sensei widersprechen, aber ich fand es von Anfang an eine schlechte Idee, dass wir sie hier runter gebracht haben! Raph hatte auch seine Einwände!"

„Raph hat immer irgendwelche Einwände!" Sie hörte wie ein Buch zugeschlagen wurde. „Aber er macht sich nicht Gedanken um sie! Er glaubt nicht, so wie du, dass sie Probleme machen wird!"

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher!" entgegnete Leo. „Ihr werdet es noch erleben!" Dann hörte sie wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel und es war still.

Hatte Donatello sie nun beschützt? Allmählich begann sie eine Sympathie für ihn zu empfinden. Er und der aufgedrehte Michelangelo waren am umgänglichsten. Sie fragte sich nur, wer April war. April und Casey waren sicher Menschen wie sie, wahrscheinlich die wenigen Freunde, die sie hatten.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett nachdem sie einige Minuten gewartet hatte und kein Geräusch mehr vernehmen konnte. Leise auf Zehnspitzen lief sie zu dem Stuhl hinüber, auf dem sie ihre Kleidung gelegt hatte. Ganz langsam, bedacht absolut kein Mucks von sich zu geben schlüpfte sie in ihren kaputten Mantel und in die Turnschuhe. Dann legte sie die Hand an die Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Durch den Ritz fiel kein Licht mehr, es war stockdunkel. Sie ging hinüber zur Nachtischlampe und schaltete sie aus, dann öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

Alle waren zu Bett gegangen, wahrscheinlich schlief Donatello bei einen seiner Brüder im Zimmer, dachte sie, während sie durch den großen Raum lief. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie bereits von zwei wachsamen Augen beobachtet wurde.

Voller Vorfreude stand sie an der Öffnung durch die Raphael und Leonardo gekommen waren. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und sie würde in Freiheit sein, dachte sie und tastete mit den Händen die Öffnung ab, auf der Suche nach einer Klinke oder ähnlichem.

„Du musst dazu den Code eingeben!"

Jenny zuckte herum und sah einen dunklen Schatten vor sich stehen. Er streckte die Hand nach einem Schalter aus und der ganze Raum war wieder erhellt.

„Wolltest du wirklich versuchen abzuhauen?"

Jenny starrte Donatello mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört und sie war sich außerdem sicher, dass sie absolut kein Geräusch gemacht hatte.

„Wir sind Ninjas!" erklärte er ihr, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. „Es ist gefährlich, du hättest dich in der Kanalisation verlaufen! Wieso versuchst du wegzurennen?"

Jenny sah zu Boden.

„Richtig, es liegt daran, dass wir nicht menschlich sind!" er schien leicht gereizt zu sein. Womöglich hing das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder damit zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid!" meinte er nun etwas ruhiger. „Ich kann dich leider nicht gehen lassen. Wüsste ich, dass dir keine Gefahr droht, so würde ich dich ohne Bedenken aus diesen Raum lassen und dich nach Hause bringen. Aber leider ist dem nicht so!"

Jenny schluckte und traute sich nun aufzusehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sein Bandana fehlte und auch sein Stab, den er auf den Rücken trug. Trotz des Fehlen des lila Bandes hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt.

„Ich muss wirklich zur Uni!" flüsterte sie leise.

„Glaube mir, ich würde dich niemals daran hindern mehr Wissen zu erlernen. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, dann würde ich auch gerne studieren!" Den letzten Satz fügte er sehr leise und traurig hinzu, in der Hoffnung Jenny würde es nicht bemerken.

Doch Jenny hatte seine Tonlage sofort bemerkt und seine Traurigkeit gab ihr einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Sie kannte das Gefühl, wenn man etwas unbedingt wollte und es nicht machen konnte. Wie lange hatte sie dafür gekämpft studieren zu gehen.

„Meine Mutter meinte immer zu mir, man wisse nicht was der nächste Morgen bringt und aus dem Grund sollte man nicht traurig sein!" Donatello lächelte sie schief an und Jenny fügte hinzu. „Ich meine, wer weiß, wenn ihr soweit mutiert seid... es kann doch noch alles kommen. Und wenn du ein Mensch bist, dann kannst du studieren gehen!"

Donatello legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie von der Tür weg. „Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen!"

Jenny versuchte aus dem Augenwinkel sein Gesichtsaudruck zu erkennen. Hatte sie ihn durch das, was sie gesagt hatte, vielleicht noch mehr verletzt?

„Wo schläfst du denn?" fragte sie.

„Auf dem Sofa!" erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

Mit einem Ruck blieb sie stehen. „Wegen mir musst du nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen! Ich meine... das Bett wäre groß genug, oder ich schlafe auf den Sofa!"

Etwas amüsiert sah Donatello sie an. „Meister Splinter würde das gar nicht gerne sehen! Zumal auch meine Brüder sicher ihre Witze darüber reißen würden. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, dass ist schon in Ordnung!"

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache nur unter der Bedingung, dass wir uns zumindest das Bett teilen, keinen Ärger!" Sie fühlte sich schuldig dafür, dass er traurig war. Zwar hatte sie ihn aufmuntern wollen, doch dadurch hatte sie ihn noch mehr daran erinnert, dass er und seine kleine Familie ganz anders waren als sie.

„Dass heißt, du wirst nicht mehr widersprechen, wenn Meister Splinter dir sagen wird, dass du noch nicht nach Hause kannst?"

Am liebsten hätte sie laut ,Nein' gerufen und sie wusste, dass war es, was er von ihr erwartete. „In Ordnung!" presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen heraus. „Ich werde keine Einsprüche erheben!" Nun war es Donatello, der etwas erstaunt von Jenny durch die offene Tür in sein Zimmer geschoben wurde und ihre Hände auf seinen Panzer fühlte.

Etwas unsicher stand er im Zimmer, dann legte er sich ins Bett, hob die Decke und machte ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellen solle.

Normal hätte Jenny sich nicht einmal zu einem fremden jungen Menschen gelegt, schon gar nicht zu einem Mann, doch das hier hatte sie sich selbst eingebrockt. Sie legte ihren Mantel wieder über den Stuhl und zog die Schuhe aus.

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, als sie zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. Fass mich bloß nicht an, dachte sie und lag ganz am Rand des Bettes.

Donatello klatschte in die Hände und um sie herum wurde alles dunkel. „Das habe ich im Fernsehen gesehen, dachte es könnte ganz praktisch sein!" erklärte er.

„Heißt das, du hast es selbst gebaut?" flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Es ist eigentlich recht einfach, du musst einfach nur...!" er bracht ab. Wenn er versuchte seinen Brüdern etwas zu erklären, sahen die ihn auch nur mit großen fragenden Augen an. „Ja, ich habe es selbst gebaut!"

„Dafür, dass du nicht studiert hast...!" Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Also ich könnte so was nicht!"

„Man kann alles lernen!" war seine simple Antwort. „Versuch jetzt zu schlafen, keine Angst, ich werde schon nicht wie ein wildes Tier über dich herfallen!"

Jenny kicherte. „Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken! Schließlich bist du kein wildes Tier!"

„Danke das du mich daran erinnerst!" seine Stimme klang recht amüsiert und Jenny war drauf und dran die Nachtischlampe zu nehmen und sich damit zu schlagen.

„Tut mir Leid!"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist schon in Ordnung!"

Jenny schwieg. Sollte sie ihn aufmuntern? Etwas sagen und ihn ablenken? Vielleicht etwas von sich erzählen.

„Ich...!" begann sie und stockte, denn sie spürte den warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht. Er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und schien eingeschlafen zu sein.

Sie schluckte und machte die Lampe an um ihn besser sehen zu können. Er lag auf dem Bauch, mit dem Gesicht zu ihr und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Voller Neugierde betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Ihr Blick glitt langsam über seine Haut bis zu dem großen Panzer auf seinem Rücken. Seine Haut hatte ein dunkles und angenehmes grün, während sein Panzer eher einen braun Stich hatte. Irgendetwas zwang sie dazu, die Maserung auf dem Panzer mit dem Finger nachzufahren. Ganz vorsichtig strich sie über seinen Arm. Ihre Finger berührten ihn dabei fast gar nicht, doch er spürte sofort, dass er berührt wurde.

Mit angehaltenen Atem fuhr sie seinen Panzer entlang und spürte die tiefe Maserung. Sie wusste nicht, dass auch der Panzer mit Nervensträngen verbunden war und Donatello unter ihren Berührungen fast anfing zu zittern.

„Unglaublich!" flüsterte sie nun leise. Erst jetzt, wo sie ihn genau betrachten und anfassen konnte, nahm sie diese Wirklichkeit war. Vor ihr lag tatsächlich eine übergroße Schildkröte, bis dahin kam ihr alles wie in einem schlechten Traum vor.

„Das kitzelt!" hauchte Donatello nun und Jenny zog erschrocken die Hand zurück.

„Ich... es... wusste nicht das du... also... !"

Donatello öffnete die Augen. „Es ist schon in Ordnung!" seine Augen waren ganz klein, denn das helle Licht der Lampe war zu hell. „Du solltest nur etwas vorsichtig sein, wenn du das bei einem Ninja machst!" Er lächelte sie an und dieses Lächeln trieb Jenny die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Mein Bruder Mikey neigt dazu uns, wenn wir schlafen, seine Scherze zu spielen. Er kann dir erzählen was passiert, wenn man uns unbedacht anfasst! Ist wohl die Reaktion eines jeden Ninjas!"

„Ich... ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!" stammelte sie etwas verlegen.

„Das hast du auch nicht! Du hast mich eher err...!" Er stoppte im Satz und griff nach der Lampe. Jenny spürte wie er dabei ihren Busen streifte, dann war es wieder dunkel. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen!" wiederholte er sich nun zum x-ten Male und Jenny nahm sich fest vor die Augen zu schließen und dieser Aufforderung folge zu leisten.


End file.
